Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a communication method for cooperative multi-point (CoMP) in a wireless communication system, and a wireless device using the method.
Discussion of the Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.7.0 (2009-05) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8)”, 3GPP LTE/LTE-A may divide the physical channel into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
A cooperative multi-point (CoMP) technique is one of techniques introduced in a next-generation mobile communication system. In general, a user equipment receives a service from one cell. The CoMP allows the user equipment to receive a service from two cells geographically separated from each other.
In the 3GPP LTE-A, a plurality of serving cells are provided to the user equipment through carrier aggregation. However, there is no ongoing discussion on uplink transmission and downlink transmission when the carrier aggregation is applied to the CoMP.